SkyWheel
by nomadic725
Summary: A series of loosly connected shorts start this out...laughter, love, and Chuck Norris is guaranteed. Sabriel. Fluffy. Very, very fluffy.
1. SkyWheel

All of Gabe's visits start out the same way—Dean had left Sam alone in the motel room as he sauntered off to do who-knows-what until who-knows-when. Sam, as usual, was staring intently at a computer screen not at all expecting the Trickster to shoot out of thin air.

"Hiya, Samsquatch!"

"Whoah!" Sam jumped, limbs flailing around him, papers flying like confetti. He blinked at the angel for a beat and then his brow furrowed. "I hate it when you do that!"

Gabriel smirked and picked up a road map from the flailing papers. He flicked it open without saying a word.

"Uh…Gabriel…?" Sam asked.

No answer. The angel was engulfed in the book.

"Gabe…?"

Gabriel's head snapped up. "I know where we're going, Sammy!"

"Uh…what now? _Going?"_ Sam tried to hide his panic. He didn't trust Gabriel and he especially didn't want him poofing him somewhere.

"Yeah!" Gabe stuck out his hand.

Sam stared it down like some kind of death sentence.

"You're supposed to take it, Kiddo."

Sam had figured that.

After about another twenty seconds of Sam just glaring at the extended hand, Gabe said, "did you really get a full ride to Stanford? Humans these days. I swear, they're de-evolving." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam started to utter a protest, but his surroundings had already changed. It was still nighttime, which lead him to believe that he was still on the same continent. Bright lights shone through the darkness and lit up this city like Vegas world. Distantly, Sam could hear water.

"Where?" he demanded, rounding on the angel.

"Welcome to Niagara Falls."

"Niagara?"

"Canadian side."

Shit.

"This way, Sammy-boy," Gabe lightly took the hunter's wrist and guided him toward the heart of all the light. He weaved in and out of crowds of people before reaching his destination.

It was a big Ferris wheel thing.

"That right there, Kiddo, that is the Niagara Falls SkyWheel."

"It…it looks great, Gabe, now I really have to get back. Dean will wonder where I went…"

"Dean's banging some hooker. He won't be back for a while."

"How do you know?" Sam asked, horrified.

"Because I know things, Sammy."

Gabe lead the hunter closer to the wheel. As the angel bought two tickets, Sam said, "You really don't need to spend good money on me…I'll wait for you down here."

"Not on your life," Gabriel smirked.

A sickening feeling stirred inside Sam as the line shortened and he and Gabe got to the front. Here, they put parties of people in cars so the two boarded their own car. Sam and Gabe sat opposite. It was a nice, state-of-the-art box with a communication speaker to contact the operator and buttons for air conditioning and lighting.

As the wheel lurched the cars forward, Sam jumped. His fingers dug into the upholstery.

"Sam…? You okay over there?" Gabe asked, confused.

"Fine," Sam grunted as they slowed to a stop near the top. Sam was shaking. He shut his eyes.

"Sammy?" Gabe took a small step toward. The car, now unbalanced, leaned over to Sam's side.

Sam's eyes flew open. "DON'T MOVE IT!" Sam growled. Gabe darted back to his seat.

"You know, you could have just told me you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Sam told him. In a softer tone, he added, "I'm afraid of falling."

"Sammy, you're not going to fall."

"I don't like Ferris wheels," Sam gripped the plastic leather harder as the car lurched into motion once again.

There was a beat of silence, something rare for Gabriel. Finally he spoke. "Why's that?"

Sam sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining this, but he didn't seem to have a choice. If he knew Gabe, and he did, the angel would get it out of him. "When I was eleven, there was this Mandalis. A Mandalis is this thing that can disrupt mechanical devices like—"

"I know what a Mandalis is," Gabe told him.

"It got to this Ferris wheel at a carnival."

Gabe waited patiently for Sam to continue.

"I had to watch over a hundred people come crashing to the ground—most of which died—and we could do absolutely nothing to help them. There were _children _on that thing, Gabriel."

Gabe gulped. Note to self—discover what Sam's afraid of before dragging him on stuff. He knew Sam wouldn't admit he was afraid of something for the life of him though. That's why he's on the SkyWheel.

The wheel was nearing the ground and starting on its next round.

"Get in the middle," Gabe ordered.

"Wha—why?"

"Just do it, Samsquash."

Sam obliged and slid to the ground, much to Gabriel's relief and surprise. Gabe met him in the middle. The angel slid his arms around the hunter.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Pulling you up."

Gabriel heaved Sam into a standing position just as their car neared the top. He pointed the hunter in a particular direction.

"See the Falls?" Gabe asked.

Sam's jaw dropped. He had never seen the Falls before. There they were, lit up bright against the darkness in every hue imaginable. For a moment, he forgot where he was. His fear evaporated as the sight of the majestic water feature flooded his line of sight.

"That. Is. Awesome," Sam murmured.

Gabe smirked and drew the hunter closer to him. Sam didn't notice.

Suddenly a voice sounded and made both of them jump.

"This is the operator," came from the speaker. "We request that you refrain from any sexual advances. You can see into the car, and you are causing a disturbance to the onlookers."

Sam, realizing how close he was to the Trickster, leapt away from the man that was holding him. This caused the car to shake. Sam whimpered. Gabe sat back down on his side, a cocky grin on his face.

"Didn't know you were so sweet on me, Kiddo," Gabriel said slyly.

"Shut the cake hole."

* * *

><p>Gabriel : You're ending it?<p>

Sam : Finally! I hate Ferris wheels.

Nomadic : Yeah. I guess I am.

Gabriel : No kiss?

Sam :*smacks Gabriel*

Nomadic :Something tells me it wouldn't end well...

Gabriel : Oh c'mon! I just need a few more chapters to win Sam over!

Sam : I'm straight!

Gabriel&Nomadic : *Scoff*

Sam : I am!

Gabriel : Just a few chapters! Pppllleeeaaasssee?

Nomadic : Well...reviews would determine that...I need reviews to shape the next chapters...

Gabriel : So if you get some reviews-

Nomadic : If I get enough reviews to shape the next chapter.

Gabriel : -then I get another shot at Sam.

Nomadic : Basically.

Sam : *left out of conversation until this point* NOO!

Gabriel :**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chocolate

Sam and Dean flew down the Arizonan hardly-a-road in the Impala. Said car didn't have air conditioning, and being that the temperature was getting alarmingly close to one hundred, the windows were cranked down.

The brothers felt a sudden shutter ripple through them. The Impala gave a spurt and died.

"No," Dean said. "No, no, no, no, no! Baby? Can you hear me?"

The car didn't respond. Dean hopped out and ripped open the hood. After a quick once-over he concluded, "she overheated."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We have to wait until she cools down. That could be a while…"

"Define a while?"

"Until nightfall."

"Shit. I'm calling someone."

"You and what phone?" Dean demanded.

Good point. Dean had somehow managed to drop his cell phone in a bowl of soup last Thursday. Sam had forgotten his at Bobby's. They knew they needed phones. It was on their to-do list.

"We passed a house not too far back. I'll use theirs," Sam told him.

Dean sighed but accompanied his brother. He didn't particularly love leaving the Impala unattended, but being as the road was completely abandoned, he knew no one would screw with his car.

A while back turned into a mile. Then into two miles. Then three. Dean's complaining increased with every step. Sam ignored the hunter completely.

"Hiya, Kiddo!" Someone exclaimed from behind Sam and Dean. The hunters jumped and whirled around. Sam glared at the archangel.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Sam demanded.

"Just checking up on my favorite hunters."

"Name one other hunter that you even know."

"Point taken."

Dean launched into a technical explanation that basically told Gabe that the Impala overheated. He then told him that they were going to a house they saw a while back to use the phone.

"I bet I could cool down that car," Gabe told them.

"You could?" Dean asked hopefully.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a giant ball of ice—I'm talking ten feet in radius—materialized in the air and came crashing to the ground.

"You are not getting within a mile of my Baby!" Dean informed him.

"We're here," Sam interrupted. A grand house had entered their view.

Sam started up the lawn, but then the two biggest dogs that you could imagine came flinging out toward him. Sam jumped back, only to see that the dogs were chained.

"Those are the biggest mutts I've ever seen," Gabe murmured. "And I've lived a damn long time!"

"Niguel! Rikky! Sit!" A woman rushed out of the house and to the dogs. She spotted the small posse on the grass. "Whaddya want?"

"Can we use your phone?" Sam requested. "We broke down about three miles down the road."

The woman gave them a through look-see. After deeming the trio clean enough to enter her house, she said, "Alright. But only one of you goes inside, hear?"

When she re entered the house, the dogs went wild again. Those flimsy chains didn't seem like they'd hold them for very long…

"So, who *cough Sammy* wants to *cough Sammy* go inside to call past the vicious, ravenous dogs?" Dean asked, pressing his hands together.

Gabriel's and Dean's eyes both turned to Sam.

"Oh, come on!" Sam sighed in defeat and started toward the house. His brother and the archangel watched from where they were standing like one would watch a thriller.

Sam started up the steep hill.

The dogs went absolutely insane.

Gulping and wiping sweat from his brow, Sam charged up the hill quickly. He flung open the house's door and threw himself inside, panting.

He found the nearest phone and called the nearest tow service. They'd be there in one hour.

It was nice inside the house. It was air conditioned. This made it all the more hard to force himself to leave the comforts of the structure and venture out into giant-frickn'-huge-dog territory.

As Sam exited the building, the dogs stared at him with little beady eyes, eyeing his exit. They did not make one noise. This was somehow more unnerving than when they were barking.

* * *

><p>When the tow service arrived, Dean decided to stay with his Baby. Sam and Gabriel got a lift to the nearest town.<p>

After booking a room with two double beds, Gabriel threw himself down on his and asked, "So what do you wanna do all night while Dean's gone?"

"Sleep."

"Kill-joy."

"Damn skippy."

Gabriel pouted. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Let's go get cake."

"No."

"It's either cake here, or cake in Paris."

At the thought of Gabriel dragging him somewhere else, he sighed and stood by the door. He figured it was best to comply. The last time Gabriel took him someplace, it was a Ferris wheel. Uh…Ferris wheels…creepy…

Gabriel grinned and catapulted out of the hotel room, dragging Sam by his wrist down the two flights of stairs and out through the lobby. A diner was across the street.

Gabriel enthusiastically sat down in a booth and flicked up a menu. Sam did the same, only a bit less happily. He and Dean needed to get on the road. He needed to study that Mayan myth. He didn't have time to eat with Gabriel.

Gabriel ordered chocolate cake. Sam ordered 'just a salad.'

When the food came, Gabriel eyed Sam's bowl suspiciously. "Out of all the stuff on the menu you could order, you order _leaves?"_

Sam shrugged.

"Have a bite of this," Gabe told him, stabbing his fork into the soft cake and digging out a bite. He moved the fork, still in his own hand, toward Sam's mouth. Sam started to protest.

"That's okay. I really don't want any."

"Well, you're getting some."

Sam dodged the fork. Gabriel, getting frustrated, abandoned his side of the booth and slid onto the same side as Sam. He jabbed the utensil into Sam's mouth.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped him. That was some damn good cake.

"I liked that noise. I bet I can make you do it again," Gabe snickered.

Sam pushed the Trickster out of his side of the booth.

* * *

><p>Gabriel : It's a start…<p>

Sam : Did you not get the part when I pushed you out of the booth?

Nomadic : Looks like you still have a ways to go, Gabe.

Gabriel : He ate from my fork!

Nomadic : True.

Sam : *PMSing*

Gabriel : I still didn't get my kiss. *sniff*

Sam : And it's not gonna happen in the near future!

Nomadic : Of course it is!

Gabriel&Sam : What?

Sam : I quit. Can I quit? Can I do that?

Nomadic&Gabriel : Nope! You're stuck with us. *evil laugh*

Sam : Noooo!

Gabriel : Well, to all readers out there, and yes I am talking to YOU my friend, review so Nomadic here can get the next chapter up quickly. I want my kiss from Sammy-boy!


	3. Safe House

Nomadic : Alright. I just got the seventeenth review! I'll start writing.

Gabriel : *does happy dance*

Sam : *groan*

Gabriel : Why don't you come over to my place, Sammy?

Sam : Huh?

Nomadic : That's actually not a bad idea.

Gabriel : Score one for the archangel!

Sam : *moves to tackle Gabriel* Shut the cake hole!

Nomadic : Shut both cake holes! I'm trying to write!

Sam : Wa— *abruptly cut off*

* * *

><p>Lucifer stood, outlined by the moon in busy Times Square. One hand was clamped on Sam's hoodie and his mouth was at his true vessel's ear.<p>

"I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you, Samuel."

Shit.

Of all the people to randomly run into, fate had to choose Lucifer?

"If you think I'll say yes—," Sam growled back.

"Be silent. We must find a better place to talk."

Lucifer towed a stumbling, protesting Sam through the crowds. Finally, Satan seemed to settle on an isolated diner that was just about abandoned.

Practically throwing Sam into a booth, he sat opposite.

"I love pizza. Death got me into the pizza cravings," Lucifer explained. Then, the called to the waitress, "Oi, mortal! One meat-a-thon pizza!"

The 'mortal' glared back at him, but took the order.

"So," Lucifer began.

Was he actually trying to start a conversation?

"How's life?" Lucifer asked.

"Life's fine. Well, actually it sucks."

Lucifer waited patiently for Sam to continue.

"Well, I about single-handedly started the Apocalypse, I just got out of a frickn' mental hospital, and uh, let's see. What else? Oh, I'm having dinner with the Devil."

Lucifer grinned. He liked his vessel. He was glad he got the cool one.

Sam suddenly saw Lucifer's eyes twist with fury. Then he was gone. Everything was gone, surrounded by new surroundings that included Dean and Cas. He soon realized that he was at Bobby's house—where he had left Dean.

"Next time you get abducted by Satan, give us a call, Man!" Dean stared down at his little brother.

"Like he'd let me use the phone," Sam muttered in response. "How'd you know? And what happened to Cas?"

Cas was spread-eagled on the floor, panting. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Cas here picked up his brother's mojo all over Time's Square. He went to check it out and saw you getting towed into some diner by Lucifer. He zapped you back, but he's pretty burnt out after it. Sammy, you're not flying solo on hunts until all this blows over, understand?"

"What happened to Sammy?"

Gabriel had appeared into the room who knows how long ago. Dean relayed the happenings.

Sam didn't know how he thought Gabe would react to his latest adventure, but this wasn't it. The angel rounded on the hunter.

"How could you get that close to him?"

"I didn't know he was there!" Sam defended.

"You're dangerous! Can't even tell when Lucifer is shadowing you! You know what? I'm taking you to a safe house."

"_A safe house?_"

"Damn skippy. My house. The safest one there is."

"_A safe house?_ And what about Dean? Michael's after him. Same thing! I don't need a frickn' safe house!"

"Obviously you do. Dean-o over there never has any run-ins with Michael. You, Kiddo, are not to be trusted."

Sam looked to Dean for assistance.

"How safe is this safe house?" Dean asked.

Sam's jaw dropped. Was Dean seriously siding with the Trickster? The guy who tried to turn the brothers over to Lucifer and Michael before?

"Safest in the nearest thirteen realms. It's between two planes of existence so it's practically impossible to find unless you know where to look."

"Sammy, maybe you should—," Dean began.

"Bitch!" Sam said.

"Hey, that's my line."

"All aboard to my house," Gabe announced.

Sam eyed the door.

"You know I'll catch you," the archangel told him.

Sam sighed in defeat and grabbed Gabe's hand. Gabriel pulled the hunter into him and said, "hang on tight."

That familiar feeling of getting poofed somewhere engulfed him. His surroundings suddenly changed. He was in the strangest house he had ever seen.

Not that the furniture was strange or anything. It was the windows. There were twelve large windows in the foyer.

"Welcome to the 'Month' room," Gabe told him with a fancy flourish of his hand.

Every window displayed the same scene outside, but some were greener, some had snow, some the leaves were falling off the trees. One window for every month.

"This is too weird," Sam murmured.

"Your entire life is weird."

Sam shrugged. Then his cell phone chirped.

_"You get there okay?"_

"Yeah, Dean."

_"Okay. Call to check in every hour."_

"You can't be serious."

_"Okay, even I know I couldn't take hearing from you every hour, and I'm your brother."_

"Thanks, Dean."

_"Call in every day, though?"_

"Yeah. Sure." Sam hung up. When he turned around, Gabriel was gone. This would ordinarily be a good thing, but considering the fact that he didn't know where the crap he was, it sucked.

He gravitated toward a wall of doors. He opened the first one and entered the room. It had a lone piano as its only furniture, and the windows showed different storms. One on the sea, one in the mountains, and one in a valley. He sashayed to the wall opposite of the one he came through.

The next room was a kitchen. The windows consisted of the different types of day : sunrise, day, dusk, and night.

Continuing to the next door, he found himself in a bedroom which displayed different night scenes. He hoped that wasn't the only bedroom.

He reached the other wall, opened the door, and found himself in the foyer again.

This place is a maze.

Gabriel popped out of one of the doors. "Getting the hang of it, Samsquash?"

"I never knew you had a house," Sam commented.

"Everyone has a house."

"I don't."

"Well, you're not everyone."

"Neither are you!"

"True, Kiddo."

* * *

><p>Gabriel : You're not seriously ending it there, are you?<p>

Sam : *wipes sweat off brow*

Nomadic : I'm running high on words! This is mainly an introduction chapter, though.

Gabriel : So you're planning on writing more?

Nomadic : If I get enough reviews to do it.

Gabriel : YES!

Sam : NOOO!

Gabriel : So this is a foreshadowing thing?

Nomadic : Yup.

Gabriel : I like having Sam in my house. I think I'll tell him there's only one bedroom.

Sam : Still here, you know!

Gabriel : Oh, yeah. There's only one bedroom, Sam!

Sam : . . .

Nomadic : Yeah. I'll do something fluffy with this as soon as I get another seven reviews.

Gabriel : _**REVIEW! ONLY SEVEN REVIEWS NEEDED!**_

Sam : No! Don— *abruptly cut off again*


	4. Waffle House

Gabriel : Oh, come on! You liar! You have ten reviews!

Nomadic : I've been busy!

Gabriel : But you said seven... *sad face* …and now there's ten…

Nomadic : *sucker for kicked puppy look* okay! Okay! I'll write. Honestly, I thought it would take longer than this for seven comments. Fanficers are going warp speed now, man.

Gabriel : *delighted*

Nomadic : Where's Sam? I noticed an absence of PMSing.

Gabriel : He's here, but he's trying to stay quiet so we think that he quit.

Sam : STOP READING MY MIND!

Gabriel : Shesh…

Nomadic : I already shared with Sam the storyline. Also, I want to thank **jayni-guardian, **a reviewer, for the wonderful idea that starts this story off.

Gabriel : What do you think about it, Sammy?

Sam : Don't call me Sammy. And its…weird…

Gabriel : How weird?

Sam : Weird enough so that it's weird to me…

Gabriel : Woah. That's weird. Do we kiss?

Sam : Well…

Gabriel : WE DO DON'T WE?

Sam : I didn't say that!

Gabriel : NOMADIC! WRITE THE STORY! WRITE THE STORY!

* * *

><p>You know those obnoxiously annoying normal mornings? The birds are chirping, the sun is shining on the TV that you are trying to watch, your brother is cleaning his gun and flailing his limbs in a form of dancing to Kansas at the same time.<p>

Normal.

"Let's go to Waffle House," Sam suggested, grabbing the stereo speaker and cranking it down about thirty notches. "We haven't been there in a while."

Although Dean was annoyed at the disappearance of his music, he wasn't one to refuse a food-run. The brothers stalked out to the Impala, got in, and drove to Waffle House.

As they sat down at a table, Sam froze. Dean followed his gaze.

Lucifer.

"Hey. What's up?" Lucifer sat down next to Sam with his tray of waffles. The brothers didn't respond.

"I loved pizza, but then I discovered _waffles…"_ Lucifer said dreamily. "Waffles are good…"

The brothers said nothing.

Lucifer, seeing that the nice conversation wasn't going to happen, sighed. He would have to cut straight to business. He snapped his fingers and sent Dean to some remote location in South America.

"Where did you send him?" Sam demanded, eyes twisting with fury.

"Don't worry, my vessel. He's alive, I think."

Sam glared. Lucifer smiled back.

"Hey bro!" Gabriel slid across from Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer looked shocked. Gabe smirked. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Luci."

"Gabriel? I killed you!"

"Do I look killed to you?"

"Well, no…"

"Glad we sorted this out. Anyway, I've come for one purpose and one purpose only."

Both Lucifer and Sam stared at him, waiting for the reason. Lucifer finally asked what it was.

Gabriel, thinking he had made the silence dramatic enough, said, "For Sammy-boy here. You see, bro, I can't let you touch a hair on his pretty little head."

"I wouldn't hurt him," Lucifer grumbled.

"Stay away from Sam."

"And if I don't?"

Sam cut in, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Both angels screamed, "NO!"

This drew some attention from the customers around them. However, they were ignored. Gabriel and Lucifer were in stare-down mode and it didn't look like they were going to brake out of it any time soon.

Sam wished he could leave, but Lucifer was sitting blocking his exit of the booth.

"Sam's mine," Lucifer growled.

"No, he's mine."

"Mine!"

"MINE!" Gabriel leapt up, reached across the table, grabbed Sam's jacket, and pulled the hunter's lips to his. Sam tried to say something, but he was drowned out.

"NO!" Lucifer yelled.

Gabriel let go of Sam. Sam stood there for a moment, looking quiet shellshocked, before slowly lowering himself to his seat.

Lucifer disappeared in intense rage.

Sam was the first to speak. "What…what was all that about?"

"I bonded with you."

"No kidding, you practically ate me."

"When an angel kisses someone, that someone is bonded to that angel."

"Huh?"

Gabe smirked. "Why do you think that Castiel is 'bonded' to Dean?"

"Wait…WHAT?"

"Back to the more pressing subject, this is the second time this month, you've run into Lucifer. I should never have let you out of the safe house. And now Lucifer will be after you ten-fold—"

"I'm a little fuzzy on why…?"

"Because, you yahoo, he'll be trying to brake the bond! An angel can't use a vessel that is bonded to another angel!"

"Why not?"

"Because we'll spontaneously combust, Dumbo."

"Combust?"

"Actually it's more like—you know in Star Trek where the red matter swallows Vulcan like a cough drop?—that.

"Ohhkay…"

Sam was having a hard time focusing for some reason on anything but Gabriel's lips, the way they moved as he talked, and how they felt on his. Gabriel, seeing this, said, "Yeah. You might have a bit of Currah on you the first month or so of the bond…"

"I wasn't staring at your lips," Sam said.

Gabriel's cocky grin grew. "Never said you were, Kiddo."

Finally computing what Gabe said, he asked, "What's Currah?"

"Currah is a curse—long story about how it came about. It's African, I think—that makes you want to have sex. In this case, with me."

Sam groaned.

* * *

><p>Gabriel : *Dancing happily*<p>

Nomadic : Enjoying your happy dance?

Gabriel : Hells yeah!

Nomadic : *Joins happy dance*

Sam : *Stares at both idiots from afar.*

Nomadic : Thanks again to ** jayni-guardian **for the awesome idea about the waffles!

Gabriel : Also make sure to review! Nomadic might use some more of the comments in the stories.

Nomadic : Now we launch into sea Sabriel!

Gabriel : Yah!

Sam : *oddly not disagreeing*

Gabriel : How many reviews, Nomadic?

Nomadic : Well, I wanted seven last time, but I found that I could obtain ten. Let's say _**12 reviews.**_ Challenge the readers…

Gabriel : REVIEW!


	5. Home

Nomadic : Woo! Review number thirty nine just came in!

Sam : Does that make twelve?

Nomadic : Darn skippy.

Gabriel : *dancing the dance of happy dances*

Nomadic : I've been getting a lot of reviews suggesting some Dean/Castiel. Let's see how that goes…

* * *

><p>Sam was freaking out—his brother was who-knows-where, Lucifer looked mad enough to tear them all to little itty bitty shreds, and all the while he couldn't stop staring at Gabriel.<p>

It wasn't like he was being a creepy stalker or anything—he was just analyzing the Trickster. He never really looked at him before. Now a dazed, mellow glaze overcame his features as he gazed at Gabe's reddish brown hair, his caramel eyes, and the way his jeans fit around…

"Kiddo?" Gabe questioned. Sam snapped out of it.

"What?"

"You're drooling."

Sam's hand flew to the corner of his mouth and impacted something wet. Yup. Drool. Crap. He continued to stare at his drooled-up hand to avoid looking at the angel.

"I better call Castiel so he can find Dean. Who knows where Luci zapped him off to?" Gabe said.

Sam nodded, not hearing words but delighting in the sound of his voice.

They were still in the Waffle House. Gabe grabbed Sam's arm and towed him outside. Sam almost melted at the touch.

_Get a grip, Sam!_

Within minutes, Castiel was with Sam and Gabe in the alleyway behind the restaurant.

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"Hel-lo to you too, bro. Luci poofed your profound bond off somewhere. We figured you'd want to know."

"Oh. Thank you, Gabriel." Cas disappeared.

Sam was finally acquiring the mental capacity to acknowledge the outside world that wasn't Gabriel. He spoke, trying his best not to stutter at the sight of a man that held no interest for him ten minutes ago.

"So, wh-what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You, Samsquash, are coming back to the safe house. We're going incognito."

"Wh-why?"

"Look at you! Think I'll be letting you wander the streets in your condition?"

"Wh-what condition?"

"You know what condition. This happens every time an angel makes a bond. The first day will be hell for you, I know, but it will lesson over the month. Once you get past the first month the Currah will wear off, though. Sorry 'bout all this, but it has to happen. Besides, if you're separated from me in the first couple of days, there is a big whopping chance that you'll keel over on me. I can't explain why bonds work the way they do, they just do, okay?"

"Okay…" Sam noticed that he was absent mindedly drifting nearer to Gabriel. They were only a foot apart by the end of Gabriel's speech.

Without warning, Gabriel embraced the hunter. When Sam looked up, he was in Gabe's house.

Not that he cared. He could only think three words as he stared at his newly bond—_I. Need. That._

Sam's hands slid down to the nook just above Gabriel's hips. Gabe gave a questioning look and began to protest, but was silenced by Sam's mouth on his. Gabe was still muttering—Sam tried harder to force entry. His tongue licked Gabe's lips, demanding admission.

But Gabe wasn't giving it.

Pushing the hunter away, he said, "Sammy, stop! The bond made you go all 'cookoo for coca puffs' if you know what I mean here…"

Rejection was settling in on Sam's features. "You…don't want me?"

Gabe obviously didn't see that question coming. He racked his mind for an answer, but failed. Hells yeah he wanted him. But not when Sam's only doing it because he's hyped up on angel bond.

When Gabriel didn't answer, Sam turned away, his face burning red.

"Sam?" Gabe asked.

Sam didn't answer.

"Sammy…?"

Crickets.

Gabriel exhaled sharply. It wasn't Sam's fault—the poor hunter was in a state of temporary mental illness. He knew what he had to do.

Setting one hand firmly on Sam's shoulder, he flung the man around into him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Castiel was wandering around some remote location in South America calling Dean's name. After what seemed like an eternity, he got a response.<p>

"Over here, Cas!"

Being that the man knew Cas's name and was speaking English, he gathered that the voice belonged to Dean.

"Hey, uh, where are we?" Dean asked when they found each other.

"A remote area in South America."

"Oh. Right."

Swinging an arm around his angel and beginning to walk to nowhere, he asked, "Sam alright?"

"Yeah. I believe Gabriel took him to his house; that is what he was thinking when I left, anyways."

"Good. He's safe. So are you going to poof us back?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would not object to passing the night here?"

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

Cas paused. "In case Gabriel didn't end up taking Sam to his house, Dean."

"You sneaky little…"

"And I am quite tired. But I will 'poof' us to a good hotel."

Dean saw the scenes around him change to that of a crowded hotel building.

Dean was used to stuff like this happening by now. He knew the drill. Strolling up to the front desk to book a room, Dean smirked. How many people's boyfriends can poof people places? Dean really loved Cas.

Twenty minutes later, Dean threw himself down on the bed. Cas sat down beside him and picked up a TV guide.

Dean had just discovered that Cas could speak Spanish. The woman at the front desk had no idea what 'book a room' meant. Cas had to step in and translate. Dean tried to hide the fact that he was exceedingly impressed.

Dean pulled his angel down towards him in a way that Castiel ended up parallel with his body, their shoulders touching. Neither said nothing for a long time.

Dean wasn't one for mushy. He also wasn't one for silence.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" Dean asked.

"I do not hunger."

"Well, I'm hungry. Do they sell pie in Whattheheckistan here?"

"We are not in the Middle East, Dean."

"Whatever, Cas."

* * *

><p>Gabriel : I like my part…<p>

Sam : *Stares at Gabriel, drool coming out of his mouth like Niagara Falls*

Dean : I like my part too.

Castiel : I also enjoy my part.

Nomadic : Yay! Everyone's happy for once! Thanks to all the reviewers who suggested the Destiel bit (there were several so I'm not going to write out names). Let's do… uh…more of the same. **12 reviews, so the count will reach 52.**

Gabriel&Dean&San&Castiel : **_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chucks

Gabriel : Whoo! 52 reviews! Let's get writing!

*silence*

Gabriel : Uh…Nomadic?

*more silence*

Gabriel : Anyone? Guys…?

_24 hours later…_

Nomadic : *peacefully drinking tea*

Gabriel : NOMADIC!

Nomadic : WHOAA! *tea goes flying in all directions, managing to successfully drench Cas, Dean, and Sam*

Sam&Castiel&Dean : *death glare*

Nomadic : Sorry…

Gabriel : You have fifty frickn' three reviews now!

Nomadic : Shouldn't that be good…?

Gabriel : You said you'd write when there were 52! LIAR!

Nomadic : Oh…yeah…about that…

Gabriel : WRITE, WOMAN! WRITE!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the Lucifer ordeal. Dean and Cas were back from South America doing who-knows-what. Gabe held Sam at the safe house. The Currah was lessening by the day, thank everything. Gabriel had disappeared to go do something, leaving Sam alone.<p>

Sam eyed the piano in the storm room. It eyed him back. It was obviously challenging him. He didn't like to be challenged by inanimate objects. It had been years since Sam played; he probably couldn't remember a thing. But the instrument was frickn' challenging him.

Sam stalked over to the ivory, accepting the challenge. He played a quick C scale, then worked to remember what he knew. A song, a movement, anything that he could possibly play.

Nothing was coming to him.

Five more minutes passed while Sam racked his brain. Finally he remembered when he was mildly obsessed with the All-American-Rejects around four years back. He had learned one of their songs; but how did it go?

It took him a while to realize it began with the G F C cord. His left hand moved to octave an A.

He debated for a while wither to sing, but then decided that being no one was there to hear him, why not?

Looking around to make sure he was alone, he began. "Your subtleties/they strangle me/I can't explain myself at all/and all the wants/and all the needs/all I don't want to need at all."

Shocked at remembering the song, yet pleased, Sam forged on to trickier parts of the song.

"I give the final blow/ when darkness turns to light/ it ends tonight/ it ends tonight."

"I hope not, Kiddo. I was kinda hoping it would _begin_ tonight," Gabe smirked as he entered the storm room. Sam jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You are all kinds of messed up, Gabe."

"Am I?"

"You're a sex fiend!"

"Damn straight!" Gabriel was practically glowing.

"What're you grinning about?" Sam asked.

"I had an idea…"

"Uh-huh."

"…I got you something, Samsquash."

Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Gabe held out something wrapped in a handkerchief. Sam took it slowly as if it might explode or something at any moment. He slowly unwrapped it, expecting a prank, but found a necklace.

It was a plain dog-tag silver one with quite a deal of tarnish on it. The weird part about this one was it had something inscribed in Enochian on the face.

"Engraved it m'self," Gabe said proudly.

"What's it mean?"

"I blessed it with the power of transportation."

"Meaning?"

"That, Sammy, is your key to this house."

Sam was beginning to grasp what Gabriel was saying.

"So this can teleport me here?"

"Yeah. All you gotta do is have it on you when you say, 'Take me to Gabriel's house.'"

"Thanks, Gabe."

"I figured you've become a regular resident here, more or less. You've earned your wings, as far as I'm concerned."

Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when the Currah had officially worn off and Sam was begging to be released into the outside world. The dynamic duo were in the kitchen. Gabriel was attempting to make bacon.<p>

"Come on! It's been a frickn' _month!_ You don't own me, Gabriel!"

"But I take responsibility for you!"

"Why?"

Gabe whirled around from the skillet. As he pinned the hunter against the counter, Sam whimpered slightly. Gabe's hands found Sam's sides and his mouth was at his ear. "Don't make me rethink my decision. You're a lot more trouble than I thought you'd be."

"Then let me take myself off your hands," Sam growled back.

Gabriel chuckled darkly, his lips searching for Sam's jawline. "If only it were that easy."

Nope. Sam was not going to do this again. He was not going to let Gabriel distract him when he knew full well he should be fighting him. Nope. Nodda. Not on anyone's life.

Gabe, sensing his thoughts, moved up to Sam's lips, starting softly a first, then getting rougher.

Nope. Gabe was not going to distract him.

Right?

Gabriel pushed deeper into Sam, delighting in the small groan that escaped the hunter.

Not distracting at all, maybe?

Gabriel rolled his hips, causing Sam to moan loudly.

Sam gave in.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Gabe asked as the day was nearing a close. They were sitting in the 'sunset room'. Sam didn't know about this room until twenty minutes ago. It depicted different sunsets—one over ice sheets, one over the ocean, one in a valley, one in a pasture, and one in the mountains.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, you're right."

"I usually am," Sam smirked. "But about what exactly?"

"I have no right to keep you here against your will."

Sam's smile faltered. Was he really letting him go?

"You have the Key now," Gabe continued, eying the dog-tag around Sam's neck. "So just… just teleport out if any trouble comes, okay?"

Sam grinned. "Okay."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the hunter, kissing him just below the ear. It was a friendly kiss, not one that a lover would give. When the scene sketched itself to life around him, Gabriel wasn't there.

Cas and Dean were watching Man vs. Wild, one of the many television shows that Sam could not fathom why Dean would possibly waste time to watch. Dean's arm was draped over Cas's shoulders.

Releasing his hold on Castiel, Dean hopped up to welcome his brother 'back into the world of the living.'

"Oh," Dean said. "Slight problem."

"What's that?" Sam asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"Okay, it's a rather _big_ problem. One that I kinda wished you would have been here yourself to find out about."

Sam groaned. What now?

"It's Chuck Norris…"

"Wait...what?"

"Lucifer hired Chuck Norris to come after you."

"What do you—he's a made up television character!"

"Lucifer found a way to create him. He's after you."

* * *

><p>Gabriel : It's getting serious, Sammy. You've got a key.<p>

Sam : *bitchface #21* And what's with the Chuck Norris?

Dean : Dude, you gotta take the Ranger seriously. He's after you, man.

Sam : Uh-huh.

Lucifer : *suddenly happens to join conversation* yes, Sam. I was watching the Texas Ranger show and I knew immediately that he was the man to bring you to me so I created him.

Sam : Uh—huh.

Nomadic : I'd listen to him, Sam.

Sam : You too?

Nomadic : Chuck Norris is pretty good… anyway, I guess people will just have to wait to see how this plays out. I'll do the usual. _**Twelve Reviews, please!**_


	7. No One Together

Gabriel : *rather bluntly* you have fifteen.

Nomadic : about that…

Gabriel : Fif. Teen.

Nomadic : I know! But I've been busy and…

Gabriel : FIF—TEEN!

Nomadic : Okay, okay, shut up and let me write. Shit, I don't even have the foggiest for a story outline. What even happened last?

Sam : Chuck Norris…? Where've you been for the past like, month, anyway?

Nomadic : Busy! Gosh.

Dean : You've been addicted to those black and white horror films from the 40's and Dean Koontz books, haven't ya?

Nomadic : No!

Everyone besides Nomadic that has ever appeared on Supernatural : *Skeptical look*

Nomadic : Well, okay. Yeah. A little.

Sam : I feel loved.

Gabriel : Kick us to the curb, why don't ya?

Nomadic : Oh shut it and let me write.

* * *

><p>Sam snorted awake. He was slouched in the Impala with Dean at the wheel, parked at some gas station.<p>

"Where are we?" he groggily asked.

"Nebraska," his brother answered.

Sam sat up. "No way, dude. We were just in Texas!"

"Yeah, like twelve hours ago. You've been out for a while."

Sam yanked open the car door and planted his now shaky long limbs on the asphalt. He strode around a bit as Dean administered gas into his beloved. His stomach gurgled. Hmm. Gas station a few feet away. Candy bars were visible though the front window…

He was inside before you could say 'Snickers.'

He bent over, analyzing the candy. He checked the calories on the back. He was in deep debate between a Milky Way and a Mr. Goodbar when he felt someone grab him from behind. His elbow shot back like a bullet hitting the man that grabbed him. He heard a groan; he had hit the guy hard. Whirling around, he saw Gabriel.

"Dammit, Gabriel!"

"Dammit, Sam!" Gabe was clutching his gut where the pointy elbow had impacted. He was doubled over in pain.

"Don't do that! Ya shoulda saw that coming!"

Gabe wheezed, "well, I didn't. Good to see you too, by the way!"

Sam softened a bit. "Sorry. I'm kinda sorta trained to do that…I wouldn't have…I didn't mean…yeah, sorry."

"Yeah, Kiddo, I know you didn't mean it," wheeze, "all is forgotten," wheeze. Gabe pushed himself up into vertical position. "Whew. How are you, Slugger?"

"Uh, fine I guess. Why?"

"See Chuck Norris anywhere?"

"So that's what this is about! Look, for all we know, it's just a rumor…"

"It's no rumor, Sammy!"

Suddenly, Dean was there. Sam hadn't heard the bell chime that signified the gas station door being opened. He wasn't exactly vigilant around Gabriel. Maybe he relied on him too much? Well. That made him feel like a wimp.

"What's with the trickster?" Dean asked. Gabe narrowed his eyes on Winchester the Elder.

Sam wondered why Dean was being so bitter toward the archangel, but only said, "Wanted to know about any Chuck Norris sightings."

"I see."

Awkward silence.

Sam shuffled his feet.

More awkward silence.

Gabe coughed.

Abundance of awkward silence.

"Well, we're gonna hit the road," Dean told Gabriel.

"Kay, count me in."

"Ah no. No. No. No no no no no. And no. Did I say NO?" Dean asked.

"Right now I'm Sammy here's guardian angel. And I am going to…"

"Who asked you to guard me?" Sam demanded.

Crap, Gabe thought with an eye-roll. Sam, the independent one.

"You are not tagging along. You're friggin' taking advantage of my brother!" Dean yelled.

So that was it.

"Excuse me?" Gabe retorted. "You dick! You don't know me! Do not presume to know who I am! And furthermore…"

The arguments grew with intensity, cuss words being flung across the aisle like rocks. Sam alone, who stayed out of the fight altogether for lack of knowing how to handle it, noticed the few people in the store exchanging looks. He wanted to slink away.

The manager came up and politely asked Sam's brother and boyfriend to leave. Both hunter and archangel flipped him the bird. The manager's face turned bright red and he flipped the bird right back at them. Then Gabe flipped the bird at Dean and they were in a three-way-silent-flipping-off war.

Sam inched toward the door. He opened it as quietly as he could, but the bell rang. All three heads turned toward him. There was a moment when all movement ceased. Sam thought the earth might have stopped rotating.

Then Dean and Gabe darted after him.

All he had wanted was a candy bar!

He hightailed it out of there, dove behind a gas pump, and tried to quiet his breathing. After five minutes of nothing happening, he slowly rose up to look. The lot was abandoned. He sat back down with a sigh and looked to his left, only to reel back.

"Don't do that!" Sam told Gabriel, who was suddenly sitting next to him.

The trickster scooted closer to the hunter and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Mmm, somewhere in the South Pacific, I think."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the South Pacific…<p>

"Oh, C'MON!" Dean yelled at the sky angerly.

* * *

><p>"You <em>think?" <em>Sam demanded.

"I _think."_ Gabe smirked and pushed into Sam's lips. He pulled away, hurt-looking. Sam shot him a confused look.

"He's wrong, you know," Gabe said. "Your brother. I'm not that kind of guy to take advantage of someone…"

Sam gave him a skeptical look. Gabe smirked wide.

"Ok, I _am_ that kind of guy—but! Being that I happen to like you more than the average bear—"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"—I wouldn't do that to you."

"Better not. You'd have a stake where the sun don't shine."

"I love you."

Sam smirked.

* * *

><p>After countless hours of pleading, Gabriel finally rescued Dean from the island he stuck him on right before he was going to be roasted alive on a stake and eaten by cannibals. But hey, on the bright side, Dean had a new appreciation for pigs.<p>

Dean didn't talk to the trickster after this little episode. Sam silently thanked everything. They sat in a motel room, Sam faithfully at his station at his laptop, Gabriel on the couch, and Dean on the bed.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want anything?" Sam asked, grabbing the Impala keys.

Dean rose one finger from his perch on the bed. "Pie."

"I'm coming with," Gabe said, grabbing his jacket off the table.

"C'mon!" Sam grunted. "You haven't let me out of your frickn' sight all day!"

"I'm protecting you!"

"Dude, you followed me into the _bathroom!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean sat up so quickly his head started spinning. "Do that again to my little brother, and I'll cut of your balls and make you eat them."

"Here's the thing, you arrogant dick. I know what you and Cas do—"

Dean was somehow red and white at the same time.

"—and do you hear me bitching 'bout it? Uh, no. You know why? Because I let my little brother _choose_ what he hackn' wants to do. Sam's not a frickn' animal, Dean-o!"

Now Dean was completely red.

Sam had been edging toward the door the entire speech.

"I know that! I give him choices!"

"He chose me!" Gabe yelled.

Dean's voice rose as well. "Sometimes he needs a little pushing off from the wrong choices!"

Gabe went red as a tomato. "_WRONG? EXCUSE ME?"  
><em>Sam crept out the door and closed it silently behind him. He could hear their screams as he retreated down the hall.

Outside, the swung into the Impala in a rush, determined to leave before the two noticed that he was gone. Inside, Dean and Gabriel's yells were interrupted by a rather loud, old car motor.

"Shit," they said in unison.

Sam drove to the nearest diner. He sat down and ordered a salad and a pie to go for Dean. Suddenly, a man slid into the booth across from him. He wore a black, western-style hat, and had sandy blonde hair that curled behind his ears.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Hello, Sam," Chuck Norris stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My boss wants a word with ya, if ya don't mind."

* * *

><p>Dean: This means WAR, trickster.<p>

Gabriel : Agreed.

Sam : Uh, guys? Isn't there more pressing matters? Like the fact that Chuck Norris is sitting across from me?

Dean and Gabriel : *stares each other down*

Sam : Guys?

Chuck Norris : *evil laugh*

Sam : Shit.


	8. Take Him Out to the Ball Game

Gabriel: *Red faced*

Nomadic: I'm sorry. I've told you that sixty nine times now.

Gabriel: *continues to glare*

Nomadic: Look guys. I really am sorry. I thought I uploaded the last chapter months ago.

Gabriel: You. Didn't. Check. It.

Nomadic: You're right. I didn't…

Chuck Norris: Just when I came in too!

Dean: Yeah, seriously Nomadic? That was just cruel. It's like ripping the last page outta a novel.

Nomadic: Well readers, I doubt anyone remembers Skywheel in the least but here's the chapter. That I thought I uploaded. Almost two months ago.

* * *

><p>When you're a hunter, life sucks. Universally. But honestly, did it have to suck this friggn' bad?<p>

Sam Winchester stared into the cold, dark eyes of Chuck Norris. The Ranger regarded him back with a tip of his Texas-style hat. Sam gulped, taking every move of his to be threatening. He reached for the gun at his belt and drew as quickly as possible.

POW! The gun was easily roundhoused from his hand and across the floor with a stunning move from Norris. Sam gulped and backed away slowly, hands held out. Tenderly, he reached for the dogtag that hung around his neck. His fingers made contact.

"Take me to Gabriel's house," he whispered.

At first, the Ranger just looked confused at Sam's words. Only when Sam started to fade into the air did he realize what was happening. Norris lunged for the hunter but was seconds to late. He scowled at the empty booth.

Sam sighed in relief as he regarded the familiar windows. A voice made him jump.

"Hey there, kiddo," Gabe had a smirk on his face. "I was just about to go pick you up."

"Ran into Chuck Norris," Sam muttered. "He kicked my gun…"

Gabriel somehow found that hilarious. He strode up to Sam with a smirk and kissed him, wounding his arms around him as he did so.

"You're strangely okay with me sneaking out," Sam interrupted the moment.

"I can't be in a good mood?"

A thought struck him. He demanded, "where's Dean?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Shit," Dean muttered as he kicked the coconut down the deserted island's beach. When he reached the coconut again, he repeated the process.

"Shit."

"Shit!"

"SHIT! THAT ANGEL DIES!"

* * *

><p>"It's not important," Gabriel told him, kissing him deeper this time.<p>

"I need your help," Sam murmured.

"Yes?" Gabe had moved down to his neck.

"Help me kill Chuck Norris."

Gabe stepped back. "Uh, I am flying solo on that one. You're staying here, Samsquash. This is Chuck Norris that we're talking about."

A vein throbbed in the hunter's head. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"That dogtag there's a one way key. In other words, you can't leave the house unless I let you. Sorry Sammy, but I gotta keep you safe." Gabriel gave a little wave and disappeared.

"Dammit," Sam muttered. He racked his brain for ideas. It wasn't like he wouldn't love to sit here and let Gabriel make everything right, but that isn't how life works. He was not going to let Gabriel have this control over him. It wasn't going to happen.

Gabriel had locked him in the safe house; Multiple times. Sam wasn't made of glass. The thought that Gabriel thought of him as so weak made him flinch. He loved Gabriel, but he couldn't let him rule over him. A relationship is between _partners_ and doesn't exist when someone is dominating the other.

For simple pride reasons, he had to find a way out of the house. There had to be something.

He strode through the house, kicking over wastebaskets, searching the drawers and leaving the contents scattered about, working through the rooms. When he had moved to the study, he threw open the desk cabinets and his hands felt the inside. Said hands emerged with a small tin box. Sam flicked the lid off the box and smiled at the contents.

Dogtags. If they all worked like keys maybe one would go to Gabriel…

He grabbed one. "Take me to Gabriel."

Nothing happened.

He tried another one. "Take me to Gabriel."

"Take me to Gabriel," and another.

Soon he had worked through the box to no avail. He cursed under his breath and tried mightily to have a brain blast or something.

Then something came to him.

"Castiel? It's me. Sam. I could really use your help here. I'm trapped."

A few seconds later, Cas appeared in front of him.

"Thank—"

"Actually, Gabriel has told me about the situation. You are to stay here," Cas said, monotone.

Sam exhaled in disbelief. "Seriously? You're on his side?"

Cas shrugged and disappeared.

Sam sighed and went to the kitchen. Everything he needed was there for a demon summoning ritual. He mixed the ingredients together, said the magic words, and long story short, Crowley got summoned.

"What is it, luv?" Crowley said, bored. "Nice place, by the way…I like the windows…"

"I need you to teleport me to Earth."

"What's in it for me?"

"Uh…er…pita bread?"

Crowley disappeared.

"Oh c'mon!" Sam yelled at the empty room.

Ruby? Kinda dead.

Balthazar? Doesn't know he exists yet.

Meg? Yeah, right.

Lucifer? Okay, that's not even a real option.

Anna? Tried to murder him numerous times.

Sam didn't want to admit it, but he was trapped. He stalked off to the bedroom and flung himself down on the satin sheets, scowling murderously at the ceiling. He wallowed in the silence for a few moments, calming down. Gabriel had won. He triumphed over him, like he always would. Gabe had full control.

"Gabriel," Sam pronounced each syllable of the angel's name carefully as he prayed. "Stop what you're doing and come back here. We need to talk. Now. Norris can wait." Sam opened his eyes and Gabriel was laying down beside him, donning a worried expression.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Did you kill Chuck Norris?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, but I was about to. You needed me here, though, at the moment."

Sam sighed then rolled over to look into Gabriel's honey eyes. "I need you to stop. Controlling me."

"You think I'm controlling you," Gabe chuckled slightly.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"If you had seen what I had seen, kiddo, you'd understand. I guess I couldn't expect you to understand."

Sam sat up, biting his lip in frustration. "Tell me what you mean."

Gabe continued to lie down. "Well, believe it or not Samsquash, but I _was_ capable of getting a mate the few millennia before I met you."

Sam's head whirled around to look at him.

"Her name was Camma. She was a Celtic pagan god. I happened to be in the area. Strongest willed creature I've ever met—besides maybe you—and I respected that. I let her have her freedom."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And Tir gutted her." Gabriel allowed his honey eyes to met Sam's for the first time since he told his story.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured.

"I can't go through that again. And if a pagan couldn't take care of herself, why would you be able to, Sammy?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but I don't take anything back."

Gabriel took a few moments to wrap his head around Sam's words. Finally, he said, "You just can't make this easy."

"I can't let you live my life for me, Gabe. Norris is after _me_."

"There's no reason for you to be there, though!"

"You're my reason."

"You know what? Fine! But if you get hurt, don't think I won't hunt you down and drag you back to earth." Something he couldn't do with Camma because she was in Purgatory. "And it won't be pleasant."

Then they were in what appeared to be a ToysRUs. Children lined the aisles that were chalk-full of Barbies and crystal growing kits. Norris was looking lovingly at an action figure of himself.

"Hey, Chuck!" Sam yelled. Norris turned toward his name and smiled.

"You ready to go quietly, Winchester?" Norris asked.

Sam whipped out a gun and shot at the Ranger. Norris did a summersault and dodged the bullets with expertise. Scared children and parents vacated the aisles, screaming the entire way out.

Sam reached for the boxes of toys on the shelves. His hand made contact with Konect sets. Gabriel watched with interest. Sam chucked the sets at Chuck.

Norris dodged the first three, but the fourth hit him in the knee cap. He doubled over in pain. Sam continued to bombard the Ranger. Somehow, Norris rolled away from Sam's toy-flinging-frenzy and was on his feet again. Sam reached for an automatic baseball pitcher and a large bag of baseballs. He filled the pitcher and fired at full blast. Norris couldn't dodge them all.

Chuck Norris fell to the ground from his baseball related wounds. For the grand finally, Sam grabbed one of those big, plastic Barbie Dream Houses and threw it full force onto Norris's face. The Ranger was out cold. Sam shot him, wacked him in-between the legs with a plastic gulf club, then shot him again. Satisfied at finding no pulse, he strode back to Gabriel.

Gabe gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I seriously, seriously love you."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
